


Outed

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spock accidentally drags his problem partner to his parents.





	Outed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TAFKAB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAB/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for urbanspaceman’s “1. “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.” Spones” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) [from this list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/160417565360/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Leonard arrives precisely four minutes before their planned time of departure, which is a full eleven minutes under what Spock requested—Leonard has a nasty habit of making them both late if Spock doesn’t account for it. As they have dinner reservations and now a last-minute errand to attend to beforehand, Spock has no patience for shenanigans. He’s already waiting by the door when Leonard lets himself in without a knock, and he dodges Leonard’s kiss in favour of slipping his jacket on. He chose a distinctly Terran one—a gift from Jim in an appalling black faux-leather style—mainly to appease Leonard, but as Leonard seems to have little interest in appeasing him, he wonders why he bothers. 

Spock tries to shimmy around Leonard without a word, eager to get out into the hall and down to the hovercab, but Leonard grabs his wrist and drawls, “One second there, pointy.” Spock turns back, only to be yanked against Leonard’s strong chest and enveloped in a kiss. His irritation dies on his tongue; Leonard’s scoops it out. Leonard always gets a little ravenous on shore leave, and Spock has a difficult time detangling, mostly because a part of him _wants_ Leonard to go wild.

The more intelligent part of his brain reminds him of where they’re going, and he forcibly pushes away. Leonard ignores his level semi-scowl and gives him a once-over while he leaves, telling him from behind, “Nice outfit. You look good enough to be on the menu.”

Spock ignores the disturbing metaphor and waits for Leonard to join him in the hallway. It leaves him to lock his apartment door afterwards, an unsettling precaution that’s proven necessary on Earth. Bones gives Spock’s grey shirt a little tug while Spock sets the code, then rakes a hand back through Spock’s hair. Spock would jerk away, but he knows that’ll only enhance the mess. Instead, he lets Leonard alter his appearance to Terran liking. A second later, Leonard seems satisfied, and he gives himself a smug nod. Spock doesn’t return the obvious compliment. He’s trying not to notice how enticing Leonard looks. His jeans and khaki button-up are just a smidgen too casual, but the way he’s got the sleeves rolled up his toned forearms and his collar popped open just enough for a peak at lightly tanned skin makes up for it. Spock has to force himself to turn away again before he goes down a path he can’t afford to start here.

The walk to the elevator and down is a swift one; Leonard falls into step with Spock’s quicker pace. They say nothing, though Spock’s sure they’ll be bickering soon enough—they always are. Perhaps it’ll be a genuine disagreement, or perhaps it’ll be Leonard’s curious way of showing affection. When they cross the lobby, Leonard holds out the glass door for him with one of those ‘gentlemanly’ half bows. Spock’s not sure if he’s embarrassed or flattered.

The hovercab’s waiting where it was called, and as they slip into the backseat, the Andorian driver glances back to give them the ‘that’ll be extra credits’ look. Spock wordlessly accepts it and announces before Leonard can bark the restaurant’s location, “The Vulcan Embassy, please.”

In the midst of attaching a seatbelt, Leonard startles. He immediately asks, “What? I thought—”

“Fortunately, the building is across the street from the restaurant. If you had been on time, there would have been no issue.”

Rolling his eyes, Leonard counters, “You didn’t tell me you had plans; I figured you were just being paranoid. Now, why are you dragging me into a sea of hobgoblins?” The driver’s antennae twitch at the insult, and Spock has to squelch the instinct to explain his boyfriend’s inappropriate idiosyncrasies. 

But in the interest of stopping an argument at a most inopportune time, Spock says, “I only received the request seven minutes before your arrival. I simply need to drop off a personal datachip.” 

Leonard wrinkles his nose, still obviously in protest, but he accepts it. As Spock deliberately purchased an apartment not far from the embassy, the ride doesn’t take long anyway. They’re soon parked outside the large building, and the driver passes back a keypad for Spock to transfer the appropriate credits. He leaves a tip as Leonard has taught him to, mainly because he can feel Leonard looking over his shoulder, and as soon as they’re out of the cab, Leonard announces, “I’m paying for dinner.”

Spock accepts it with a blunt nod. He doesn’t share that he doesn’t particularly mind paying for ‘date’ expenses—he has little else to spend credits on besides Leonard anyway.

They walk up the path in an ominous silence, during which the cab pulls away, and Spock’s left without the option to leave Leonard waiting there. Leonard opens the door for him again, and he quickly searches his mind for a way to make Leonard stay outside—like he tried to think of in his apartment while waiting for Leonard’s arrival—but he still has no solution. Then they’re both in the stark lobby, being utterly ignored by the Vulcan receptionist behind a large silver desk down the side of the hall.

There are chairs that line the first area, all currently empty, but as Spock turns to suggest Leonard stay there, Leonard glances down the hall and grins, muttering quietly, “ _Now_ I see what’s going on. Finally ready to properly introduce me to your parents, huh? Could’ve given me a bit of warning...”

Spock follows Leonard’s gaze to where his mother has just stepped out of the elevator doors. She lifts a hand and smiles warmly at him, fingers parting in the familiar Vulcan way. Spock returns the gesture and whispers to Leonard, “Actually, I would appreciate it if you would wait in the lobby. I was not falsifying my task of simply delivering a datachip.”

Leonard snorts, “Fat chance,” and brushes past him. It takes Spock a second to work out the meaning of those words, and then he swiftly follows.

Spock’s only solace is that his father isn’t around. When they reach her, Amanda says a polite, “Hello,” to each of them and thankfully doesn’t hug Spock, as she’s occasionally done in private greetings. Then she informs him, “Your father is in a meeting at the moment—that datachip would be quite helpful to him, actually. I’m so pleased I managed to catch you when I did.” Spock nods, and before he can fish it out of his pocket, she’s turning to Leonard and adding, “But now that you’re here, who’s this handsome young man?”

Leonard grins broadly, probably at being called ‘young’ when he’s actually older than Spock and often gripes about looking it. Before he can say anything embarrassing, Spock introduces, “This is Dr. Leonard McCoy, the chief medical officer on the _Enterprise_. He is a... colleague... of mine.”

No sooner are the words out of his mouth than something twitches in the back of his mind. It’s the sort of connection that only comes with deep bonding, and he knows without having to look that Leonard’s frowning at him. Leonard dully repeats, “Colleague.”

Spock’s mother frowns, and merely to get the situation back in control, Spock corrects, “And my... friend.” Leonard’s foot conspicuously nudges his. “Close friend.” 

He half expects his mother to insist to know what’s going on, but fortunately, Spock’s been awkward about human communal customs since first setting foot on the planet, and she doesn’t seem to notice anything unusual about today’s round. If anything, her smile grows a little wider. But then, when he was at the Academy, she was always telling him to make _‘friends.’_

He would tentatively consider Jim a friend. Perhaps Lieutenant Uhura. Leonard is another story, but the truth is close enough to preclude guilt over a falsehood. As he extracts the datachip and extends it to his mother, she tells Leonard, “Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Dr. McCoy. I’d love to have a proper chat with you sometime, but unfortunately, I really must run this up to my husband.”

Spock withholds a palpable sense of relief. Leonard nods politely and returns, “I look forward to it, Ma’am.” Amanda lets out a little laugh as though the title’s charming. Spock doesn’t understand.

But Spock merely gives her the Vulcan parting gesture, and she tells him, “If you just wait one moment, I’ll be right back.” Then she’s returning into the elevator, and Spock practically holds his breath until the doors close.

The second they do, Leonard turns to him and dryly says, “ _Friends._ ”

Acutely aware of the receptionist in the background, Spock says, “I did not lie.”

“We’re not just friends, Spock, and you damn well know it.”

Spock gives Leonard his sternest look, one that would send ensigns cowering to their stations. He whispers tightly, “Not here.”

But Leonard’s always been immune and asks, “Why do you have to be so difficult?”

Before he can stop himself, Spock’s indignantly responded, “ _You_ are the difficult one—” But he doesn’t get to finish, because Leonard’s abruptly grabbed him, cupping his face and slamming him into the wall beside the elevator. Spock’s squeak of surprise is lost in Leonard’s mouth. His hands fly to Leonard’s broad chest, ready to push him away, but then Leonard’s tongue is in his mouth, and he hesitates. Leonard pries him open and fills him up, shoves a knee between his legs, and grinds into him, hard enough to send a long, languid shiver up his spine. A spark of sheer _pleasure_ has gone off in his mind, ignited by everywhere that Leonard touches him. It’s enough to make his knees weak.

He takes too long to gather any resistance, but he finally manages, and shoves Leonard back full force. Leonard stumbles away, the kiss leaving both of them panting. Spock’s reeling. The receptionist’s typing has gone quiet, but she’s pointedly not looking at them. Spock can feel his cheeks burning hot.

The elevator clicks open. Spock’s mother slips out again. It horrifies Spock to think just how long that kiss might’ve been. 

Oblivious to the mayhem, she says, “Well, now that that’s out of the way, we really must get dinner while your father and I are here, Spock. Dr. McCoy, would you like to join us?”

“I love to,” Leonard tells her, as though he hasn’t just tried to ravish her son on the spot. “But unfortunately, it’ll have to be some other time—Spock’s got a date with his boyfriend tonight.”

Her mouth falls open. Her gaze shoots to Spock, who never even told her he was gay, much less that he was interested in a specific someone. He’s not looking forward to an actual _dating_ conversation with his father. 

He says the only thing he can, “I apologize, Mother, but I am indeed running late for dinner reservations. I will call you tomorrow.” That will have to suffice. He turns before she can protest.

He walks stiffly away, while Leonard stays long enough to explain, “ _I’m_ the boyfriend.” Spock can picture him winking. Spock’s horrified. Then Leonard catches up to him and slips a warm hand into his palm; he’s evidently forgotten that holding hands is just as lewd to a Vulcan as the kiss would’ve been.

The minute they’re outside, his communicator beeps. He ignores it and wonders if the ‘sleeping on the couch’ threat Jim explained to him would work on Leonard. But then, Leonard might say the same to him for not announcing their relationship. So he just accepts that they’ll still inevitably be sleeping together tonight, and hopefully he’s absorbed Surak’s teachings well enough to just leave it at that and not start plotting revenge.


End file.
